Main Page
Diese Seite ist unter folgenden Adressen erreichbar: http://www.obamaflu.de.vu/ http://www.schweinegrippe.de.vu/ ---- Deutschland: Robert Koch Institut: Bestätigte Ansteckungen: 19893 (Stand am 03.09.2009) Todesfälle: 61 (Stand am 27.11.2009) "Bei Todesfällen im Verlauf einer Erkrankung durch die Neue Influenza A/H1N1 hat die akute Infektion in den meisten Fällen einen entscheidenden Einfluss auf den Verlauf. Dies gilt auch und insbesondere bei Patienten mit chronischen Grundkrankheiten, da hier Mechanismen zur Kompensation der Folgen einer Influenza-Erkrankung (z.B. einer akuten Herz-Kreislaufbelastung durch hohes Fieber) geringer verfügbar sind. Konkret heist das, dass die Patienten in den allermeisten Fällen nicht an der Grundkrankheit, sondern den Folgen der Influenza-Erkrankung oder deren Komplikationen (z.B. Pneumonie) sterben. Dass heißt, da ein kausaler Zusammenhang zwischen Influenza-Infektion und Tod nicht immer nachgewiesen werden kann, gilt aus epidemiologischer Sicht ein Todesfall, bei dem während des Krankheitsverlaufs das Virus nachgewiesen wurde, als H1N1-assoziierter Todesfall. Zu den Berichten über Mutationen des Virus (30. November 2009) Aus Frankreich werden zwei Fälle von Mutationen des Virus berichtet, die mit Resistenzen gegen Oseltamivir assoziiert sind. In einem Fall wurde das resistente Virus aus einem 17-jährigen Mädchen isoliert. Ein zweiter Fall betraf einen 26 Jahre alten Mann. Das isolierte Virus des ersten Falles wies je eine Aminosäure-Veränderung im HA- und NA-Gen auf. Eine der Mutationen, die auch beim zweiten Fall aufgetreten war, war auch bei den Fällen in Norwegen beobachtet worden. Das europäische Centre for Disease Prevention and Control ECDC sieht in seinem Report vom 30. November 2009 keine Hinweise für eine Weitergabe der Mutationen. Die Untersuchungen der Fälle dauern an. (23. November 2009) Kürzlich gab es Berichte über beobachtete Mutationen des Virus in Norwegen und Großbritannien. Die Weltgesundheitsorganisation schätzt in ihrer "Briefing Note 17" vom 20. November 2009, dass die Mutationen in Norwegen Einzelfälle sind und sich nicht im Land verbreitet haben. Es ist auch offen, ob mit der Mutation wirklich ein schwererer Verlauf einhergeht, es gibt zahlreiche tödliche Verläufe ohne diese Mutation. Diese Mutation ist auch nicht neu und wurde schon Ende April erstmals nachgewiesen und trat seither immer mal wieder auf. Die Mutation wurde auch bei einigen milden Krankheitsverläufen entdeckt. Die WHO schreibt im vorletzten Absatzes ihrer Briefing Note: "Auch wenn weitere Untersuchungen im Gange sind gibt es derzeit keinen Beleg, dass diese Mutation zu einem ungewöhnlichen Anstieg der Infektionen oder einer größeren Zahl schwerer oder tödlicher Verläufe führt". Das Virus mit dieser Mutation bleibt nach Angaben der Weltgesundheitsorganisation empfänglich gegenüber den antiviralen Medikamenten Oseltamivir und Zanamivir, und Studien zeigen, dass die verfügbaren Impfstoffe Schutz dagegen verleihen. Aus Großbritannien berichtet die staatliche Gesundheitsagentur Health Protection Agency in einem Statement vom 20.November 2009 über eine mögliche Übertragung von Influenzaviren, die gegen Oseltamivir resistent sind. Es handelt sich um neun bestätigte Neue Grippe A/H1N Fälle in einem Hospital in Wales, davon sind fünf Fälle resistent gegenüber Oseltamivir (aber noch empfänglich - sensitiv - gegen das zweite antivirale Medikament Zanamivir). Einer ist empfänglich (sensitiv), für drei ist der Resistenzstatus noch unklar. Das Virus ist in einer Gruppe besonders vulnerabler Personen auftetreten, immunsupprimierte Personen, für die das Auftreten einer solchen Oseltamivirresistenz bereits gut dokumentiert ist. Bisher hat die Weltgesundheitsorganisation von rund 60 solcher Resistenzen berichtet, bei dem Vorfall in Großbritannien würde es sich um den ersten Fall handeln, bei dem ein neues resistentes Virus von Mensch zu Mensch übertragen wurde. Die britische Health Protection Agency hält die Mensch zu Mensch Übertragung für wahrscheinlich. Es gibt aber keine Belege, dass die resistenten Viren virulenter sind als andere Influenzavirusstämme. Die Agency hält das allgemeine Risiko für die Bevölkerung daher für gering. Von saisonalen H1N1-Influenzaviren ist allerdings bekannt, dass sich Oseltamivirresistenzen weit verbreiten können. Die Funde in Norwegen und Großbritannien unterstreichen die Bedeutung einer intensiven Überwachung der zirkulierenden Viren und die Bedeutung der Impfung für Personen, die zu einer Risikogruppe gehören." ---- Weltweit Stand: 27.11.2009 Verlauf der Ansteckungen weltweit WHO statement: ---- Generelles: aktuelle Phase der Pandamie Influenzapandemieplan "Phase 6 A: Handlungsempfehlungen für Bund, Länder und Dritte (...) • Beginn der Impfstoffproduktion, Verteilung und Zuteilung von Impfstoffen, Durchführung von Schutzimpfungen Phase 6 C Handlungsempfehlungen für Dritte (...) • Impfung bisher ungeimpfter und nicht erkrankter Personen " http://www.who.int/en/ http://www.euro.who.int/ ---- Karten: http://www.pigflumap.com/ http://zwischenzeit.de/blog/?p=204 ---- Official Statements, Investigations Swine Flu May Be Human Error; WHO Investigates Claim The World Health Organization is investigating a claim by an Australian researcher that the swine flu virus circling the globe may have been created as a result of human error. ---- Inoffiziele Links (aktuelle Links nach oben): thumb|300px|right The Obama administration is considering an unprecedented fall vaccination campaign that could entail giving Americans three flu shots — one to combat annual seasonal influenza and two targeted at the new swine flu virus spreading across the globe. thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right Buch: "New World Order" (1919) ---dauert ein wenig--- HIV patients at higher risk from flu, WHO says Die FAZ vom 29.04.2009 berichtet: In der heutigen Ausgabe der „Frankfurter Allgemeinen Sonntagszeitung“ erfährt der Leser auf S.15, warum eine Weltregierung notwendig ist. Die wichtigsten Zitate: „Nur eine globale Institution kann die Menschenrechte garantieren. Und sie muss sie notfalls mit Gewalt durchsetzen“ „Die Freiheit des Individuums bedarf eines starken Staates“ „Tag für Tag müssen sie (die Gelehrten) sich in den Nachrichten darüber belehren lassen, wie schädlich der Mangel an Staatsmacht ist“ „Der Sinn für den Segen zentraler Entscheidungen, die in möglichst großen Räumen durchgesetzt werden können, wächst wieder.“ „`Weltpolizei` ist kein Schimpfwort mehr“ „Die Menschenrechte (…) bedürfen einer menschengemachten, weltzentralen Institution, die sie- notfalls mit Gewalt- durchsetzen kann“ „In der Internationalisierung des Menschenrechtsschutzes zeigt sich die Tendenz zum Weltstaat“ Politik ohne Angst. Politik mit Mut - das ist heute erneut gefragt. Denn wir haben wahrlich keinen Rechtsanspruch auf Demokratie und soziale Marktwirtschaft auf alle Ewigkeit. Unsere Werte müssen sich auch im Zeitalter von Globalisierung und Wissensgesellschaft behaup- ten. Und wenn sie sich behaupten sollen, dann müssen wir bereit sein, die Weichen richtig zu stellen. Auch da sind wieder Widerstände zu überwinden. Es sind wieder Prioritäten zu setzen. Ist dem Wichtigen der Vorrang vor dem weniger Wichtigen zu geben. "civilian inmate labour program" thumb|300px|right Texas Doctor Claims Swine Flu Cases Far Worse Than Reported Wir müssen nur vor einem geimpft werden, vor der Panik selber Inside source reveals FEMA & DHS preparing for mass graves and martial law near Chicago Besorgniserregende Pentagon-Experimente mit Biokriegs-Impfstoffen thumb|300px|right Pathogens in the middle of the night - Dept of Homeland Security Transporting Refrigerated Ist Obama immun gegen Schweinegrippe? Panik wegen Viruspandemie: Ein weiterer Vorwand für eine Weltregierung thumb|300px|right Army: 3 vials of virus samples missing from Maryland facility Pläne für Massengräber bestätigt: US-Regierung untersucht die Kapazitäten von Friedhöfen in Vorbereitung auf den Ausbruch einer Seuche thumb|300px|right Dokument: civilian prison camps thumb|300px|right Der grosse Plan: Was sie mit uns vor haben ---- Related: Chemtrails http://kurzer-url.ch/0bwvw9 Prince Philip, In His Own Words: We Need To 'Cull' The Surplus Population http://kurzer-url.ch/0k77d2 ---- Impfungen & Medikamente: Influenza - Historischer Rückblick bis zur Gegenwart thumb|300px|left Zweifel an Tamiflu thumb|300px|left Schon bei den Wahlen wollte man offenbar Impfungen verteilen... thumb|300px|left Spanische Grippe - Eine Jahrhundertlüge http://kurzer-url.ch/0eu7a4 Eleanora I. McBean, Ph.D., N.D.: Swine Flu Expose http://kurzer-url.ch/0aznd1 ---- Infowars Stream: http://stream.infowars.com ---- RFID thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left ---- Hinweis in Filmen I am legend thumb|300px|right Time-->Where-->What 02:19-->Sign, right side-->Quarantine - Disease - Contagious 03:56-->Building, sign-->(Biohazard) GR-015, (Biohazard) GR-025 04:17-->background, yellow poster-->(Biohazard) 200? (not eligable) 06:54-->background, black poster-->Be aware Be prepared 06:58-->front-->A giant Poster with children's faces 22:11-->Newspaper-->Question, call: 1-800-14-SAFETY (???) 01:26:06-->Woman says-->"In 2009 a deadly virus spread throughout our civilisation, pushing human kind to the edge of extinction. Dr. Robert Navel...etc..." X-Files Bird Flu in Chris Carter's 1998 'Millennium': "It was always about control, Frank." A clip from X-Files creator Chris Carter’s television series Millennium (1996 - 1999) dealing with a killer avian flu virus created and released by the Millennium Group, who want to fulfil an apocalyptic prophesy and bring about a New Dawn (i.e. New World Order). thumb|300px|left